User blog:Araver/Why time should stay stopped sometimes ...
Readers are strongly encouraged to read this part first. Trust me, this is the way it's supposed to be read. ... because it's simply better that way. Some things really belong in mysterious timeless universes. Fit better. Feel better. Non-timeless universes have more than one point of view. And in non-timeless universes the following may have happened: ---- :Oh, darling, why on Earth would you want to resurrect that bit from so long ago? :Come on. I just shared with you my recollections of a timeless moment ... the first ray of light from glowing embers that fanned out into a wildfire. And you can't spend 5 minutes just to tell me your story? Admit it. You were interested in me. You can't deny it. You may want to, but you can't ... The mysterious legendary figure everyone was talking about. You can't have resisted that. Come on. Say it. ::(He may actually shut up if I do. Yeah, definitely the easiest way out. Why does he keep doing that to himself? I need to come up with something fast...) :Well, some did know you, while I did not. And there were questions, naturally. :And? ::(Could I just tell him the truth? No, don't think that a good idea. He takes things too seriously, probably won't find anything amusing. And no one does that nowadays. Telling the truth, dumb. Finesse is needed.) :Well, I asked around till I found out some things about you ... ::(still unsure of your relationship with the teachers. All of them obviously knew you and were too relaxed around you. That was ... unnatural) :then carefully considered my options. ::(Why on earth did you chose to sit where we hid the wine? Did you suspect something? Were you in on it? Or would you tell?). :When it was clear you weren't gonna make a move ... '' ::(nor move from that spot, and the wine bottle was pushed forward after a sudden brake) :... I decided to make one instead.'' ::(but you were already asleep by the time I got there. I mean, who does that? Like literally going to sleep in the middle of a minivan on a Friday. Away.) :But since you were asleep ... I kinda cuddled on the couch and waited for you to wake up. Seemed more natural at the time than it is now saying it. ::(Couldn't reach the damn wine with the teachers looking ... Still don't get why your were smiling in your sleep. Figured you weren't actually sleeping - made more sense - so I chose to bide my time) :And at some point you moved, and trapped my leg. I don't remember how that happened *laugh* ::(And God, it took you ages to wake up. It felt like talking to an ape for a while till you finally released my leg. I actually got cramps in my leg while talking to you.) :And you released it, and kept smiling about it. I did not notice anything else. Saw no butterfly. Heard no butterfly. Sorry dear. That came later :P ::(Mission accomplished. For a while. Still needed to fetch that bottle later.) :But it was cute. ::(Actually I think my exact thought was that some people are just beyond redemption. Perhaps genetically. Evolution is a mystery. Why would someone chose to marry someone like that?) ---- ... Ignorance is sometimes bliss. It protects us. Somewhat. Sometimes. If time could be stopped, ignorance would not be even needed. Or missed. Probably. Yeah. Definitely. Definitely possible. She is getting married in two weeks time by the way. Obviously not with the ape. This being a rather deterministic universe and all. Category:Blog posts